The day Gibbs met Jack in Singapore
by xamyxisxsnazzyx
Summary: First fan fic Obviously you've never been to Singapore. An insight into Jack's past, and how he knew what Singapore was like.was once written under Jack Sparrow's Secret Lurrver changed penname
1. Chapter One:7 and 11 months 8 in 24 days

Chapter one: 7 and 11 months, 8 in 24 days

Gibbs strolled down the busy streets of Singapore. He checked the sun and growled silently to himself. His Captain had instructed that all crewmembers must be back at the docks at half past five. It was way past six o'clock already, and he was nowhere near the docks. In fact, he was lost.

He asked many people for directions, but many didn't speak English. The select few that did speak English were either rude or didn't quite understand Gibb's version of the language.

'Whose stupid idea was it to come to Singapore?' He thought to himself.

In his frustration, Gibbs stopped watching where he was going. It was a matter of seconds before he made a head-on collision with a small boy, who was visibly no older than ten.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry mister! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Exclaimed the boy, who had ended up on the ground after bouncing off Gibbs.

"No need to apologize me lad, 'twas all my fault."

Gibbs held out a hand and helped the boy up, taking the opportunity to take a closer look at him.

The boy was small, yes, but he had a witty nature about him. He had brown eyes, lined with kohl, mens clothing that was a little too big for him, a red bandana and several dreadlocks and braids. And he spoke English.

"Thankyou mister." The boy said as he scrambled to his feet.

"No worries. Me name's Gibbs. You have a name?"

The boy nodded.

"Jack."

"Well, nice to meet you Jack. You have a last name?"

Jack paused momentarily, then shook his head.

"No? How do ye get by without a last name?"

"You see, Mr Gibbs, I…I don't like telling people me last name." He replied, staring at his shoes.

"Come on Jack, I don't make fun of people's names, you can trust me."

Jack looked up at Gibbs.

"Me mum told me to never tell people that are older than me our last name."

Gibbs paused, then smiled.

"Better not go against yer mums wishes, eh?" He joked. "How old are you again Jack?"

"7 and 11 months, 8 in 24 days." Jack replied, smiling and standing up proudly.

"Goodness me, you're quite smart for a nearly 8 year old, aren't you? Do you happen to know where the docks are?"

Jack nodded. "Of course. I hang out there all day 'till the navy gets annoyed. Then they chase me away. I'll show you."

He started to walk quickly in another direction and Gibbs followed. They walked through many crowds, shops and villages. Finally, Gibbs saw the sea, the docks…

And his ship sailing away in the distance.


	2. Chapter Two: You're a pirate, I'm a Spar...

Chapter Two: You're a pirate

**A/N: **This chapter isn't too good, but oh well. Enjoy! Oh, and thankyou to my first three reviews guys! Great 

Gibbs ran to the edge of the docks, yelling out to the ship as it sailed away into the horizon. Jack walked behind him, looking at him suspiciously.

"Mr Gibbs, sir, are you a pirate?"

Gibbs turned around, angry as hell.

"Well of course I'm a bloody pirate, or I wouldn't be a crewmember on a bloody pirate ship!"

Jack stared at Gibbs in shock. Gibbs felt guilty immediately.

"Look, I'm sorry Jack, I'm just…"

"You're a _pirate_." Jack interrupted.

Gibbs looked up at Jack and saw that instead of him being upset or angry at Gibb's predicament or outburst, he was smiling. Not just any smile, but by far the biggest smile

Gibbs had ever seen.

"You're a pirate! I've always wanted to meet a pirate!"

"Well, yes Jack, but-"

"And I have! I've met you! I met a pirate!"

Jack certainly seemed thrilled about this new information, and was still blabbing about meeting a pirate when they made their way up to the town. They stopped near the town, at a small fence that overlooked the sea. Gibbs leaned against it and sighed. They left without him. He was stuck in Singapore.

Gibbs looked out to sea. He could always join another crew. But, no, the _Red Heart_ was the only ship that he could ever be loyal to.

Hearing Jack shuffle next to him, he looked down where Jack stood, looking up at him with admiration.

"Jack, why did you want to meet a pirate so badly?"

Jack thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"I dunno. I thought it would be interesting, as it were."

"Ah."

They stood in silence for a moment, watching the waves lap against the rocky cliffs ahead. Then Jack took a deep breath, and said,

"Mr Gibbs, my last name…my last name is…"

Gibbs looked at Jack, surprised.

"Yes, Jack?"

"My last name is Sparrow. My name is Jack Sparrow."


	3. Chapter Three: Mr Gibbs, welcome to my h...

Chapter Three: Mr Gibbs, sir, welcome to my home.

**A/N: I am running outta ideas. I know that I'm keeping the chapters short, but it gives me more time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack or Gibbs. I wish that I owned Jack though. Can't I just borrow him for a day, please? Runs away crying**

Gibbs continued to stare at Jack, who had gone quite red and was shuffling his feet. Gibbs was confused at this behaviour. Why was Jack so ashamed of his last name?

"What's wrong with the name Sparrow, Jack?"

Jack looked up once more.

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's just embarrassing."

"What's so embarrassing about it? It's your name."

Jack sighed, "I know. But, how many people do you meet with the last name Sparrow?"

Gibbs kneeled down and put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I've met you, haven't I?"

Jack let out a small smile, then looked down once more. Gibbs stood up, drew in a deep breath and put his hands on his hips.

"Well, I guess I'd better be lookin' for a place to stay, eh?"

"Yeah, I should go home now. See you, Mr Gibbs."

"Bye."

Jack slowly walked off, kicking stones as he walked. He quite suddenly turned around, and ran back to Gibbs.

"Mr…Mr Gibbs, sir." He managed to gasp between breaths. "Seeing as you have…have no place to stay, you could come back home and stay at our house…if you want." He added.

A large smile came across Gibb's face.

"I would be very much obliged, Jack. Thankyou for the invitation."

"Okay! That's great! Come on, I'd better show you where I live."

"That would be a good idea" Gibbs said, following Jack.

Gibbs was sure that they had been walking for about 45 minutes, maybe more. He was bright red, sweaty and very tired. Where on earth did this kid live?

As if he read Gibb's mind, Jack turned around, still walking, but watching Gibbs.

"Not much further now, Mr Gibbs, almost there."

"No, its okay m'lad, I could keep walkin' for ages yet!" He lied.

A few minutes later, they reached a small village, of about three or four houses. Jack ran to the nearest one, the shabbiest looking one there.

"Mr Gibbs, sir, welcome to my home."


End file.
